Roots to fruits
by Astly-Hina-chan
Summary: High rating for later chpters. The story starts from Chibi HIna and Sasu. Go and read how their fate and destiniy intertwined from the very begining after meeting on an unexpectd place. Ment to be a long series if you support me.
1. Prologue

I have another SasuHina fic here. The story starts when they were still seven years old and blahblahblah... Just read the story if you want to know.

Here it goes.....

At the Country of Fire, a hidden village named Konoha could be found which means leaf. Who knows a story of two flower buds would bloom here. The city is composed of different clans, the most powerful; the Hyuga and the second most powerful; the Uchiha.

The clan of Uchiha has a prodigy; Uchiha Itachi, he who always excels great on his skills and is destinied to be the heir of the clan. He's currently twelve years old and is already a Special Jounin. Inside the main family of the clan, they have another son named Uchiha Sasuke, he's seven years old now is learning to follow the foot steeps of his brother. He's a babbly little child; he resembles more of his mother than his father. He's an excellent kid himself though he's always been compared to his bigger brother about lot of things. Just like for example, his brother became a chuunin at eight and is currently a special Jounin on such young age. He lives in a happy family who dearly loves him.

On the other hand, the Main house of the Hyuga family has their heir to be as a girl. She's Hyuuga Hinata, the timid girl with the pearly white eyes. She has a little sister named Hanabi though she's only two years old at the present the expects her to surpass her. Her mother love her so much more than anybody. Of course she could also feel the love of his father even though he's usually cold and always insists on her focusing on her training. Through the over protectiveness of her family she grew shy and not so sociable or even talkative, 'coz they rarely talk just train.

Two different people connected by fate....

From their childhood...

'Till they had their hair gray....

Their lives will stay....

Connected by destiny...


	2. Nice meeting you!

Here's the First chapter. Please read this one,... it'll sure have a long way to run since I'm planning to have this fic as long as they reach their ages as thirty or so... Please ree....ad.

Here it goes....

One summer morning, the village of Konaha's going to have a festival. People were preparing for the presentation later that night where they will drink and have fun. The stores are starting to appear from the market place whether they sell foods or just a stand for games, everyone's busy all around the place. Well,... maybe everyone except one family compound; the Hyuga. They're not really participative about the happenings in the city, they love to keep their gates close.

That day Hinata went out with her nanny to the market. As I said, her father is very protective about her since she was kidnapped almost three years ago. So, that means they just sneaked out of the house for her to be able to go out.

"Hinata-hime,... please always stay close to me. If we get ourselves into trouble your father will surely punish me for bringing you out with out any permission." Her nanny held her hand tighter when they reached the center of the market where different people gather.

"Hai. You've got nothing to worry about nanny, I know how to take care of myself." She looked at the sky. "Besides, otousan really trains me hard." She added.

"Yes, I know that but here are more powerful ninjas lurking. And you might get lost if you don't stay close to me." Nanny said and smiled at her little angel.

"Yes. I do understand. But do I really have to wear these clothes? It's uncomfortable to walk with them on." She playfully touched the old clothes she's wearing. She kind a look like a boy on those. She wears a brown jumper and a white shirt inside and not to mention the sunglasses that the wears a boys' cap and boots that measured up to her ankle.

"Hai. Little hime, nobody should ever know you were here with me. Now, now, let's keep moving can we? So that we could buy all the things your mother asked us to get."

Hinata nodded and held her nanny's hand to keep her in her presence.

'Hmm... it's kind a noisy outside the compound and there are a lot of people here. I hope I could get a friend from outside to play with. It's really boring inside the estate... sighed I wish I could meet someone, but... I promised nanny I'd stay close she might get angry. And lastly, I'm too shy to talk to someone I don't know.' She thought.

Together they stopped at different stores buying stuffs such as flour, eggs, vegetables and more. Hinata's enjoying so much, seeing other people talking to her nanny and greeting each other. She always envy her, for having so many friends at the village.

When they went inside the bakery to buy some bread they meet one of her nanny's friend Kaylie, she's serving for the Uchiha clan; specifically the main family.

"Hey Natsu!" Kaylie greeted.

Hinata was shy to face her so she hid behind Natsu's kimono and pop her head a little so she could see them from behind.

"Hi there Kaylie! What you got there?"

"Oh, him? He's the youngest son of the Uchiha. He's Sasuke." She pointed out a little boy behind her with onyx eyes with blacky bluish hair.

That's also the time Hinata noticed that she has someone with her. She shyly took a glimpse of him and quietly smiled.

"How 'bout you?" Kaylie returned the question.

Natsu tried to hide Hinata, but too late since the other lady took her wrist and bent a little.

"Hm... you know what'll happen if the Hyuga knew what your doing right?" She said.

"Ha? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Natsu, you can't hide her chakra to me."

Natsu sighed for the defeat. "Yeah I know but can't help doing so. She's so lonely inside and she needs other company."

"Well,... same here with my little Sasuke." She patted the head of the boy.

"Nanny! Stop that. It's embarrassing." He said playfully as he removed the hand from his head.

"I guess we could let them stay in the play ground for a while so we could also talk." Kaylie suggested.

"Yeah sure. After I get a bread." She turned her head to Hinata who's still hiding from behind. "Is that ok with you?" she asked.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and then to her nanny and nodded.

So her nanny bought a bread and they went to the play ground. Both their nannies were at the swing while they left them at the sand box.

"Aren't we old enough to be still playing at the sand box?" Sasuke asked her.

"Huh?" She drooped the little shovel and looked at the ground.

Sasuke, noticing she embarrassed her took back his words.

"What I mean is that I think... um... ah! I still don't know your name." He said cheerfully.

"Name? I-I... um... I'm Hyuga Hinata." She stuttered.

"Hinata? Isn't that a girl's name?" he asked.

"I-I...I'm a girl." She blushed as she said.

"You are!? I-I don't even noticed it. Gomen." He said and started playing with sand.

"Can... can I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"Ne? What is it?"

"Um... what reason do you have to tell such thing... as we're old enough to play here?"

"Ah... I always train hard so I could follow my brother or even surpass him! Next year I'll soon enter the academy and become a ninja. So I'm preparing myself now and I don't play much too."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"My father also trained me hard and I got no close friend around my age because of that. And I usually stay at home and play by myself."

"Play by yourself? Hey, I think we could be friends if you like to."

Hinata blushed and played with her index fingers. "If you like to."

"What? Are you joking? Of course I'd like to be your friend. I don't know why but I just felt like I want to." He grinned and offered her a hand.

She gladly accepted it and smiled back.

They talked and talked about the things they like, they train, their family and the jokes of their nannies.

"Hinata-hime, I think it's time to go." Natsu said.

Hinata felt a little disappointed by this but she knows they might be worried about her.

Natsu dusted her and cleaned her from the sand.

"Sasuke, I guess you earned yourself a friend." Kaylie smiled and dusted him too.

"Nanny stop that. I'm no longer a child,... I could do that myself." He played at her.

Hinata yawn and this keep him silent for a while.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked.

"Hai. I guess we really have to go home now."

"I'll help you carry the plastic bags." Sasuke offered.

Natsu looked at Kaylie.

"Yeah, I think we'll pass through the compound right Sasuke? And besides hime-sama here is sleeping like a beauty. You carry her and we'll help you carry the other stuffs." Kaylie said and picked some of the bags so do Sasuke.

When they reached the gate Hinata's mother went close to them.

"So did she enjoyed it?" She asked.

"Hai. She did."

Her mother smiled at her sleeping form and looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, my. My little hime got a friend did she?" She looked at him.

He bowed a little and greeted a good day the madam.

"From the Uchiha, I could see. Respectful as usual and handsome too." She placed her hand to his cheek and he turned crimson by the compliments.

"We better get her inside now." She looked at Natsu.

"Madam, can I see her tomorrow? Maybe at the festival?" Sasuke asked.

She smile. "Sure, how about seven pm the shrine?"

"Arigatou." He bowed and then went home with his nanny.

That's the start of their intertwined fate locked together.

End chapter

Sasuke's a little OOC because I thought it'll be cute. Besides at the series he shows that he's not really grumpy before. And at this fic, the time will be before Itachi killed his clan.

Any questions or suggestions? Just review please!


	3. When mother said yes

Thanks for the good reviews. Yeah, I know Sasuke's cute and so does Hinata.

I was supposed to update yesterday. But my brother deleted the original chapter and of course I wasn't able t save it and he just pressed the x then blast! I have to write again. Stupid little brother!

Oh yeah, you noticed at the prologue that it sounded that Itachi will have one big role? Well will! Soon on the later chapters to come. So whether you love him or not, he's in!

Here goes the story....

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he lay in bed.

'Hmm... morning already? Sigh I wonder what'll I do today... one take a bath, eat, study, train... I wonder if niisan will train me. Wait! Oh yeah, I'll go to the festival later with the Hyuga girl.' He immediately jump out of bed, took a bath and changed clothes. (He the one on the wears the one the series.)

He went to the dinning room and greeted his parents and his nanny.

"Ohayou!" Then he sat at his chair.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." His mother greeted and him and smiled.

His nanny went closer and gave him his plate; which has some toast, egg and bacon.

"Good morning." She said and handed him a fork.

"So... why does little Sasuke so cheerful at this rate of the morning?" His father asked lowering the newspaper that covered his face a while ago.

"Hmm? Cheerful ne? Let me see my little boy." Her mother came closer and looked at his face, as in him face to face with her.

"Okasan! Stop it." He pushed her away.

The three elders laughed at his expression. Her mother sat beside her father and started to eat her breakfast.

"Mom, can I go to the festival later tonight?" He asked.

"I thought you don't want to go? What's with the sudden change?"

"Why? Will you go with your friends?" His father added.

"Um... actually it's just a friend I'm going with. And I think she'll be a good company."

Her mother and father smiled dangerously.

"Oh... my son's going with a date? Who's the lucky fellow?" His father asked again.

Sasuke blushed and lowered his face a little feeling a little embarrassed on letting that slipped. "It's not a date! We're just friends. And I just met her yesterday when nanny and I went to the bakery."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, why are you blushing then?" His mother asked.

"I am?" He held his face covering his cheeks.

"Hahahaha... don't need to be shy Sasuke. So who's the girl?" His father once again asked. It's as if his parents were interrogating him with such silly questions.

"Alright I lost. Sigh She's Hyuga Hinata.... I-I think she's the heir of the clan."

"Really? A Hyuga? You're a lucky guy dating... I mean being friend with a Hyuga. They're know for their white creamy skin and their..." His father was cut by his mother.

"Stop talking about silly comments." "Sasuke-kun, if you'd like to go to the festival you may go." She added.

"Yes!" He drunk his juice and kissed his mother.

"Got to go now."

"Where are you going?" Kaylie asked.

"At the training yard. I'll train."

"But you just ate."

"Don't worry I'll rest first before I start."

He hurriedly putt his shoes on and slide the door. But before he could fully go out, he bumped at someone.

And before he fell on his butt a hand held him up.

"Be careful."

"Niisan!" His brother looked at him.

"Going out?"

"Hai. I'll go train."

"You go now." Itachi gave space for his little brother.

"Ja ne." He waved good bye.

'He must be tired. Soon... I'll be a ninja too!'

At the Hyuga compound...

"Hinata-sama... it's already late." Natsu gently rocked her.

"Hmm..." Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw the blur Natsu.

"O-Oha..you" She yawned in between.

Natsu smiled at her cuteness. "Go take a bath and I'll prepare you're clothes ok?"

"Hai..." She crumpled her eyes to have a better sight.

She took the towel and went inside her bathroom. She first washed her face and soon opened the faucet at the bathtub. She removed her lavender pajamas and went inside the tub. She poured some shampoo and the bubbles came out. She loves bubbles. She played with them and giggled a little.

Natsu knocked at the door. "Hinata-sama please hurry up."

"Hai... I'll be out in a minute." She sweetly said.

She took a shower to take the bubbles off, wrapped the towel around her and went out of the bathroom.

"Feeling good?" Natsu asked as she took another towel and shook it at her hair. Hinata giggled and nodded.

Her nanny then helped her put her little kimono on and brushed her hair.

"Did you like the color?" she asked.

"Is this new? I never see such design with sky blue chrysanthemums printed on it."

"Yes, your mother bought it yesterday."

"Really?" She smiled and looked at the mirror.

"We have to hurry up now."

Natsu brought her at the dinning room sat at the floor. (You see they have an old fashioned house, so the sat on the floor.)

Some servants brought her food and she silently ate it. "Where's mother?" she asked.

"She's at the garden Hinata-sama." A lady new to her answered.

She finished her breakfast and went to the garden. She saw her mother tending to the chrysanthemums planted on the west corner of the garden. It's her mother's favorite.

"Ohayou... Okasan." She came closer.

"So? Did my hime liked the kimono?"

"Hai! Arigatou." She smiled.

"Hinata, would you like to go out tonight? Maybe at the shrine for the festival?"

"Why do you ask mother?"

"Do you remember the boy you met yesterday? He asked me if he could see you again at the festival and I said yes. You were asleep remember?"

"Hm... ah, Sasuke. But, can I go?"

"Sure. I'll go with you myself."

Hinata's eyes widen with excitement. "Arigatou!"

End for now...

Next chapter: Sasuke and Hinata will get to know each other. And who would think that Hinata's mother and Sasuke's used to be best friends? Find out what'll happen at the festival.

If you're also interested with the Chibi pairing HinaNaru please go and read my other story "Chibi puppy love". Or you'd like another SasuHina read my other stories one of them is already complete.

That's all for now. Please review. Ja


End file.
